UNTIL YOU RETURN (MV parody)
by Hikari 'HongRhii
Summary: "dasar bego. Kan wajah tampanku jadi tambah gak karuan nihh." Hongki, namja itu. Mengusap-usap lukanya sambil meringis kesakitan. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahu Hongki sehingga Hongki kaget dan menempeleng kepala sang pelaku. kebalikan dari MV until u return pnya FTI/OOC banget/gak lucu kehidupan WonKi yang menyelamatkan yeoja dari tekanan ibunya yang jahat


**A/N : hheee... aku bawa fanfic yang abal lagi ^^**

**ada yang tahu MV FTISLAND yang ini? kkkk klo gak tahu, segera downlod deh... pokoknya disini bakal gaje dan gak lucu. garing juga...**

**oke dehhh... check it out!**

**WARNING : GAJE, TYPO, OOC, ENGGAK LUCU. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**UNTIL YOU RETURN (parody)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wonbin POV

Joneun Wonbin imnida, aku memiliki seorang adik yang sangat aneh. Yaa memang dia sangat aneh. Masa ya, dia ma gue tuaan dia aku yang jadi hyungnya. Dasar sutradaranya dan authornya gak berbakat. Eh, tunggu. Ngapain Hongki kesini? Kan belum waktunya dia keluar?

"heh, ngapain lu keluar dulu?"

"bego lu! Bego dipelihara. Muka gue ma lu tuaan lu kale. Udah ah gue pergi dulu." Dengan muka cengo, aku terkejut dengan ucapannya tadi. Tapi lupakan! Lanjut lagi. Dia tuh suka banget alien. Makanya di rumah dia bikin antena pemanggil alien yang terbuat dari radio rusak punya tetangga sebelah. Dan karena hal itu, tu tetangga nimpuk Hongki pake sandal jepit yang udah bulukan karena dia mengambilnya tanpa permisi.

Hongki POV

Joneun Hongki imnida. Ehemm gue tuh orang terkeren kalau kalian baru sadar? Hahaha. Tolong jangan protes karena kenarsiskanku. Salahkan authornya yang nulis. Di sini gue jadi adeknya Wonbin. Dan jadi anak yang teraniaya. Busyet dah aku gak rela banget. Nih ya dengerin baik-baik. Buat chingu-chingu PAUD sampe SMP gue, walaupun gue gak pernah PAUD hhee. Khususnya buat chingu-chingu SMA gue dan anak-anak jelek yang terbentuk dalam geng kadal. Jangan suka nyiksa gue dong! Maen kroyok, kalau bisa maju satu-satu sini. Udah segitu aja. Kapan-kapan kita lanjut lagi.

Miyeon POV

Joneun Miyoen imnida. Aku tuh sebel banget ma Eommaku yang seenaknya nyuruh gue kayak babunya. Bayangin aja pagi-pagi gue harus ngepel, nyuci piring nyuci ini itu. Kan di sekolah aku jadi ngantuk juga capek. Makanya nilaiku jelek-jelek. Udah gitu kalau nilainya jelek, dia juga marah-marah. Itu ceritaku. Oke aku gak mau tanyain cerita kalian. Karena tu produk gak bayar gue untuk promosiin.

End POV

Seorang namja berjalan sendiri dengan muka penuh luka disana sini. Dari pakaiannya si dia anak SMA yang baru pulang sekolah.

"dasar bego. Kan wajah tampanku jadi tambah gak karuan nihh." Hongki, namja itu. Mengusap-usap lukanya sambil meringis kesakitan. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahu Hongki sehingga Hongki kaget dan menempeleng kepala sang pelaku.

"Gila loh ya! Sakit bego! Seharusnya kau bilang 'Hyung' gitu." Ternyata orang yang ditempeleng Hongki adalah Wonbin, Hyungnya.

"Mian Bin –eh maksudnya Hyung. Salah sendiri bikin aku kaget."

Wonbin mengamati wajah adiknya yang makin jelek saja. "Eh, Hong. Kenapa muka lu?"

"Jatoh dari WC karena kepleset kulit lemper."

"Tunggu! Bukannya dalam cerita aslinya lu dikroyok temen-temen yang bulying lu?!"

"Lah, orang ni emang kenyataan aku kayak gini jatoh dari WC."

Sedang asik-asiknya kedua kakak adik itu bercengkrama, tiba-tiba mereka diperlihatkan seorang yeoja cantik tengah berdiri ditengah rel kereta api. Dan yang paling mereka tekejut adalah kereta apinya sudah melaju semakin dekat dengan yeoja itu.

"Hyung! Cepat tolong dia." Hongki dan Wonbin berlari untuk menolong yeoja itu. Tapi saat melewati palang kereta api, Wonbin berhenti sehingga Hongki yang sudah berada didepan menengok hyungnya. "cepet hyung. Keburu nanti tu yeoja mati."

Wonbin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "gue gak bisa lompatin ni palang."

Hongki makin frustasi. "yaudah lompat pelan-pelan."

Dengan perjuangan yang susah dan payah, wonbin akhirnya bisa melewati tu palang. Segera saja mereka mendorong tubuh tu yeoja sampe pingsan karena terbentur aspal. Tapi untung tu kepala gak bocor. Kemudian kakak beradik itu membawa tu yeoja kerumahnya untuk diobati.

(di rumah HongBin)

"engghh ini ada dimana? Kok jelek amat tempatnya." Hongki yang ada disebelah yeoja itu menepuk kepalanya dengan buku yang sedang dia baca karena mengatai rumahnya jelek.

"Sialan lu ya! Jelek-jelek gini juga bukan rumah gue(?)"

Yeoja itu mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Terserah deh lu mau ngomong apa. Kenalin, namaku Miyeon"

"Aku Hongki. heh, ngapain lu tadi mau bunuh diri?"

Yeoja itu menyrengit bingung. "Bunuh diri? Orang gue mau ambil uang recehan yang ada di rel. Kan lumayan bisa beli lollipop. Emangnya aku bego apa sampe bunuh diri?! Lu aja yang lebey."

"oh jadi lu gak bunuh diri." Tiba-tiba Wonbin dating dan menyambung pembicaraan. "Kenalin. Aku Wonbin. Hyungnya Hongki. Sebenernya sih gue yang keren ini gak trima jadi hyungnya."

"sialan lohh!" hongki mencak-mencak gak karuan.

"aku mau pulang. Entar Eommaku ngamuk. Gomawo yaa." Miyeon membungkukkan badannya dan berlalu pergi.

"ne, cheonma. Lain kali bunuh dirinya beneran aja ya." Ucap Hongki dengan wajah innoncent dan masuk kembali kedalam rumahnya.

Wonbin juga akan masuk. Tapi matanya terpacang dengan sebuah kalung berwarna perak tergeletak di tanah, kemudian ia mengambilnya. "Ni pasti kalungnya Miyeon. Bagus juga. Gue jual aja ah buat beli baju baru." Wonbin mengantongi tu kalung.

(00000)

Suasana kelas Hongki sangat rebut. Hongki and the geng lagi bahas alien. Tiba-tiba geng kadal datang dengan muka jeleknya. "hei bocah alien." Ucap salah satu anak yang paling jelek, bahkan Mandra masih dibilang tampan jika disandingkan dengan dia. Dia menempeleng kepala Hongki agak keras. Membuat Hongki marah.

"Heh, lu jangan nyiksa Hongki terus dong." Jaejin, teman Hongki mendorong anak itu.

"STOOPP." Hongki menghentikan perdebatan. "heh, lu! Lu tuh makhluk jelek yang ada dimuka bumi ini. Tapi kau jangan bersedih. Kau ada kelebihannya kok." Ucap Hongki pada bocah jelek itu.

"Benarkah? Apa kau tahu kelebihanku?" bocah itu berucap dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"hanya satuuu saja. Yaitu. BIBIR MONYONG LU HUAHAHA." Hongki dan kedua temannya Jaejin dan Minhwan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Bocah itu matanya berarair hampir menangis. "awas loh yaa! EOMMAA. AKU DIKATAIN MONYONG~~" Bocah itu berlari sambil berurai air mata meninggalkan kelas disusul teman gengnya.

Saat Hongki cs sedang tertawa, tiba-tiba Jonghun sang ketua kelas berdiri didepan kelas dan memperingatkan agar semuanya diam. "HEI GUYS. SILENT PLEASE. ATTENTION ALL" ucap sang ketua kelas dengan lantang.

"Hei Jong! Bahasa inggris lu aja pas KKM. Ngapain ngomong pake bahasa inggris." Minhwan menahan tawanya saat mengucapkan seperti itu.

Jonghun mengabaikan omongan Minhwan. "chingudeul. Karena kita sudah kelas tiga, jadi guru disini mengundang orang tua kalian untuk datang ke sekolah untuk membicarakan Universitas."

Hongki tertunduk lesu. Jaejin yang duduk disebelahnya pun menepuk bahunya dan bertanya. "Lu kenapa Hong."

"Gue sedih. Orangtua gue kan gak ada. Hyungku bekerja. Kalau libur saja sehari nanti dia bisa dipecat."

Jaejin menepuk bahunya sekali lagi. "Kau tenang saja sobat. Semua pasti ada jalan."

(00000)

Wonbin baru saja mandi. Kemudian Wonbin mengambil kertas yang ada dikasur. Kemudian membacanya "mana gue tahu urusan universitas. Lulus SD aja gue udah syukur."

(00000)

"dasar author sialan! Masa aku yang imut dan tampan ini di FF ni jadi preman. Sudah bajunya jelek lagi, banyak sobekannya. Mentang-mentang waktu ni MV dibuat aku belum jadi member. Tapi tak apa, daripada gue gak keluar di FF ni. Kan castnya tercantum FT ISLAND. Masa gue gak ikut" Seunghyun yang author suruh jadi preman bersungut-sungut marah karena tidak cocok atas perannya. "mana Yeoja yang mau gue gangguin? Oh itu ya." Seunghyun mendekati tu yeoja yang ternyata Miyeon. "hei, cewe. Ngapain malam-malam begini duduk disini sendirian?"

Miyeon memandangi Seunghyun dari atas sampai bawah dan memberikan uang recehan padanya.

Seunghyun bingung. "uangnya untuk apa? Gue bukan gembel. Gue preman."

"ohh preman. Kirain Gepeng *baca : gelandangan dan pengemis*. Gaya lu kaya gembel-gembel pasar."

"APAA?!"

"Udah ah. Gue mau kerumah Hongki." Dan Miyeon pergi meninggalkan Seunghyun dengan uang recehannya.

(00000)

Hongki sedang termenung di teras. Tiba-tiba Wonbin datang. "kau kangen dengan kedua orang tua kita?"

Hongki mengangguk. "Sudah tiga tahun Eomma jadi TKW dan ayah kawin lagi meninggalkan kita bersama bini barunya. Huftt susah hidup kita."

"Annyongaseo~ Hongkia-a bolehkah aku tinggal disini?" tiba-tiba suara Miyeon mengagetkan Hongki dan Wonbin.

Hongki menjawab. "tentu."

'Semoga tu yeoja tidak ingat tu kalung. Soalnya dah kujual' batin Wonbin.

(00000)

Sejak saat itu, Hongki dan Miyeon jadi dekat dan mereka sering jalan bersama. Dan pada suatu hari saat Hongki dan Miyeon sedang berjalan bersama. Ketua dari geng kadal, orang yang sering menyiksa Hongki melihatnya dan langsung memotretnya.

Kini Hongki dan Miyeon sedang duduk bersama. Kepala Miyeon disenderkan dibahu Hongki. Mereka berdua saling mengasihi. Bagaikan dunia milik mereka berdua dan yang lainnya Cuma numpang tapi dengan uang sewa. Wonbin mengintip mereka dari balik pintu rumah. Wajah Wonbin berubah muram melihat mereka. "Huftt… semoga tu yeoja gak inget ma kalungnya. Tu duit hasil jual kalung dah aku beli buat baju bermerek biar dapet cewe. Aiiye!"

Sementara itu Miyeon merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya. "Eh, Hong. Lu tau gak kalung gua?!"

Hongki mengangkat bahu. "Molla"

(00000)

Bocah jelek itu yang author sendiri tidak tahu namanya, mondar mandir di kantor ibu Miyeon. Setelah melihat ibu Miyeon keluar ruangan, tu bocah nyamperin. "apakah anda Eommanya Miyeon? Perekenalkan, aku temannya Miyeon. Miyeon melarikan diri dari rumah kan? Ternyata dia tinggal bersama seorang namja. Aku rasa itu tidak baik untuk seorang siswi." Bocah itu mengulurkan ponselnya ke ibu Miyeon. "Lihat. Aku memfotonya saat mereka jalan bersama."

Ibu Miyeon mengambil ponsel bocah itu. "APA?! Dasar bocah tak tahu diuntung." Dan kemudian ibu miyeon pergi.

"ehh,, ahjumma tunggu!"

"apa? Ada apa? Mau ikut?"

"bukan. Tapi kembalikan dulu ponselku sebelum anda pergi."

Dengan rasa malu, tu ibu memberikan ponselnya secara kasar dan pergi.

"Dasar ahjumma aneh."

(00000)

Miyeon dan Hongki sedang berlari-larian. Wajah mereka penuh tepung. Hongki berusaha mengejar Miyeon hanya untuk mencontrengkan tepung pada wajahnya karena miyeon kalah main gaple *baca : main kartu*. Tiba-tiba ada seorang ibu-ibu yang datang dengan angkuhnya. "MIYEON."

Miyeon merasa namanya terpanggil pun menengok "Eo-eomma"

Ibu miyeon segera menyeret tubuh miyeon "Ayo pulang."

"Andwae."

"pulang!"

"andwae. Hongkia-a tolong aku. Kenapa kau malah duduk?!"

Dengan innoncentnya Hongki menjawab "Eoh? Rasanya kayak nonton sinetron aja. Jadi aku nonton deh."

"Bego! Cepet tolong gue dari amukan nenek sihir ni." Miyeon masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari ibunya. Tapi, tiba-tiba ada beberapa orang pria berpakaian serba hitam dan kacamata hitam dengan badan sebesar ade namnung dan Ivan Gunawan datang dan mendekati Hongki.

"Heh lu. Lu apakan nona Miyeon." Tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

Hongki berdiri kemudian menepuk-nepuk pantatnya yang kotor. "Gak aku apa-apain. Tadi Cuma kita main gaple jadi muka kita coreng-coreng."

"Gaple? Lu suka main begituan?!"

"yaa hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang."

"wahh kalau begitu kita maen nyokk."

Dengan gembiranya Hongki menjawab "AYYOO."

"Hei t-tunggu. Seharusnya dalam cerita kalian mukulin dia." Ibu Miyeon malah bingung dan mengorek-orek naskah. "Hei tunggu. Kalau begitu aku ikut."

Dan Miyeon tambah bingung lagi melihat ibunya bergabung bermain gaple bersama mereka. Malahan ibunya jadi Bandar dari permainan tersebut.

**TAMAAATTT**

"WOII tunggu! Jangan tamat dulu. Gue kan berperan jadi preman. Seharusnya aku muncul lagi gebukin Hongki hyung." Seunghyun keluar dengan baju berlagak seperti coker di islamKTP sambil benerin Wig kribonya.

Author : TELAAATTT =="

*kalo kalian Tanya kenapa aku milih coker ma wig kribo? Maka aku jawab, itu yg terlintas diotak gue -_-*

**Tuh kan ancur... ya sekedar hiburan semata aku hahaha... yaudah deh... RNR?**


End file.
